Processes employing a modified potassium salt solution containing various types of catalysts and corrosion inhibitors are known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,145,658, 4,430,312, 4,271,132, 3,932,582, 3,896,212 and 3,851,041. The catalysts greatly increase the rate of absorption and desorption of acid gases, thereby reducing equipment sizes, capital costs, utility requirements and residual CO.sub.2 and H.sub.2 S contents.
The most common use is in ammonia, hydrogen, LNG and ethylene oxide plants. Users can purify sour gas streams by removing CO.sub.2, H.sub.2 S or COS. Purified gas under adequate pressure can contain less than 4 ppm of H.sub.2 S and between 0.005% and 2% of CO.sub.2. In the absence of sulfur compounds, the recovered high purity CO.sub.2 is suitable for making urea, liquid CO.sub.2 or dry ice for beverage use and enhanced oil recovery.